Talk:Assimilation
Assimilation Stages We need some pictures of various assimilation stages. (some good ones can come from "First Contact") There is also "Borg assimilation". Merge is needed. Tyrant 14:59, 9 Feb 2005 (CET)Tyrant Wording? "Recently we've seen evidence of new Borg technologies that allow some areas of their technology to regenerate with extreme speed, making it very difficult for defenders to remove the Borg component structures and modifications in order to regain control of their vessel." This has two problems as I see it: first of all it's in the wrong tense, it should be written in the past tense. Secondly, it seems to be very ... unattributed information, what's it referring to? Anyone? — THOR 22:44, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) *If I can offer some input, I believe this is in ref to ENT's Regeneration episode. Tucker comments at one point it's proving difficult to remove the Borg tech for the reasons above. --Brad Rousse 00:02, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC). **I think it might be a reference to Autonomous regeneration sequencers. Tyrant 01:45, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC)Tyrant Featured article discussion (archived 6/21/05) * Assimilation - I read this thoroughly the other day and found it to be extremely well written; I highly reccomend for FA candidacy. — THOR 16:30, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support' - Rebel Strike 16:32, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support' Ottens 17:09, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Oppose' for now. Needs more in-line citations to indicate information sources (some of the information presented I don't recognise from any Borg episodes). Some minor content problems have only just been raised on the talk page (by THOR himself!) - these issues must be resolved before it can be supported. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:20, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Opposed'; basicly the same reasoning, I merged this with "Borg assimilation" a few weeks back and I didn't give it a hard canon check. Until the info can be clearly referenced I think it should stay unfeatured. Tyrant 18:23, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC)Tyrant FA Nomination (3 June 08, Successful) I stumbled across this article and was highly impressed. Comprehensive and well-written. This article was previously nominated in 2005 - See here, where the problem was a lack of in-line citations. This has since been resolved and the article is very well-cited.– Cleanse 11:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. Well written and cited.--31dot 13:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC) *'XXXXX': Appears to be only 3 pictures in the entire article. I feel an FA should have much more. Also there appear to be unresolved talk page issues from a previous FA nomination back in 2006. For that matter, the talk page itself needs to be cleaned up with a lot of stray sections and un-organized comments at that the top of the talk page (not that this would be a main reason for not supporting it but just as an after-thought). -FC 14:55, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Are there any pictures in particular that you would suggest? I would be open to that, but care needs to be taken that any other pictures aren't just fluff.--31dot 15:10, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not Borging much these days :-) but I'm sure we can find something. Maybe Picard on the table for Best of Both Worlds or that scene from First Contact where he gets his eye poked. -FC 15:43, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Change vote to Support: Excellent gallery which was added. -FC 17:21, 5 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. Well written and citations from the various episodes and films. I've added two images to this article. – Tom 22:32, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've fixed up the talk page and noticed a very good point. It was suggested in 2005 that the article could benefit from a type of gallery of pictures which show the various stages of assimilation from start to finish. I think thats a great idea since, apart from the first picture, all the pictures are of the very first stage when a person gets stuck in the neck. I'd probably change my vote when and if such a gallery could be added with matching descriptions. -FC 22:48, 3 June 2008 (UTC) * Unfortunately I do not have the time to find pictures for such a gallery (end of semester exams), but if someone could do so it would be greatly appreciated. It would be a shame for this very comprehensive, well-written in-universe article to lapse because of a mere lack of illustration. Because that's all there is. All other issues have been resolved. – Cleanse 08:47, 5 June 2008 (UTC) * I added a gallery with what pictures I could find here at MA. I would have liked to include an image of Phlox in one of his stages of assimilation, but couldn't find any. I also support it's nomination. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Great work! – Cleanse 23:52, 5 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - This has been improved drastically and I think it now deserves FA status. TrekFan 01:26, 6 June 2008 (UTC) *'Update:' I uploaded and created a second gallery following the implant that appears on Seven of Nine in the mess hall from . Hope that helps the article and that it is not "too much." ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:10, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Article featured, 5 support votes, all objections resolved.– Cleanse 10:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Not Borg's original goals Shouldn't it be mentioned somewhere that the whole "assimilating people" thing was a retcon established in FC? Before that the Borg only were interested in tech. Locutus being the sole exception. Borg were bred from other Borg. Guinan talks only about her people being killed by the Borg. Hugh's unexpected individuality was enough to knock out a borg ship. It seemed like at that point the Borg didn't understand individuality and the whole Hugh plan was concocted to introduce it to them. There should be some mention in the footnotes. :Actually, it's not really a retcon as in they stated that their goals have changed. Just because they only assimilated one person that we've seen doesn't mean it's not valid..."...from this time forward, you will service us." — Morder (talk) 06:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's not really what they meant. Picard was the first and only subject. And servicing someone is a far cry from joining them as equals. Hugh is the most obvious example that nothing changed about the Borg after BOBW. Hugh didn't return to a pre-assimilation state, he was always a Borg.-- 22:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :You're assuming Picard was the first. — Morder (talk) 22:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'm also not seeing how the "Hugh" example says anything. Hugh did not have the work of Starfleet doctors removing implants and Borg modifications. Had Picard been in his position, he'd still have all the modifications in place. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The fact is they didn't try to remove his implants because he practically was born with them. To remove them and make him an individual defeats the whole purpose of the episode: That someone born into a violent hive mind can learn to be an individual. To make Borgification so easy to undo defeats the very point of the episode.-- 01:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::That is your opinion only, and not supported by dialog. Do not attempt to insert it. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Seven also stated that the borg only reproduced Via Assimaltion in Collective, and We have evadence that they have always assimalted lifeforms, And what about Sevens Famaly, They were assimalted before Q who, user:alexlyoko13 On that note, It seems that many people say the Borg Kill people, but they Assimilated them, like "you killed my Family" is the same as "you Assimilated my family" – Alexlyoko13 21:42, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :The borg dont have a violent hive mind, it's normaly said that the hive is peacefull and in some ways conferting, but the defeating the episode part i can agree with, and Voyager took place slightly after this point, and they couldn't compleetly revert Seven of Nine, Maybe it was byond there capablities at the time – Alexlyoko13 00:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Removed text This was added today: :In the real world it is likely that many would prefer death to assimilation yet cases of groups targeted for assimilation putting their ship into auto-destruct mode do not occur. The reason for this is unclear. If it's unclear... and the "likely" bit is speculative. -- sulfur 20:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Treatment by Omicron Rad The page cites "Regeneration" as an episode where omicron radiation was used to cure Phlox of nanoprobes. The section also states that it only worked because his species could survive the dosage, while humans and others couldn't. I don't recall that last piece of information being explained in the episode. Could someone else confirm if it's actual canon, or just speculation? 20:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :The part about Denobulans being able to survive while other species couldn't is not accurate. It wasn't stated, anyway. - Mitchz95 (talk) 20:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Starfleet personnel assimilated Regarding the assertion Several episodes of Star Trek: Voyager controversially suggested that the Borg cube at Wolf 359 assimilated Starfleet personnel during the battle, and that these new drones were not aboard the cube during its eventual destruction. , does somebody know if these episodes showed the actual assimilated starfleet personnel, or do they only mention their memories? As for the second case, their memories simply could have been transferred to the Collective via hive link and recovered by the Voyager crew later. This wouldn't require the new drones to have survived and brought to the Delta Quadrant, but only their assimilation at Wolf 359. I think that would make the whole business more likely. -- 17:34, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :See, for example, Riley Frazier. I don't know what's really "controversial" about it, so that background info should probably be removed, or at least reworded. --Cid Highwind (talk) 19:04, August 28, 2013 (UTC) In my opinion, the author did not want to say that the assimilation during that battle was controversial, but the return of some drones to the Collective. All the drones on the cube were put into regeneration mode and the vessel self destructed, implying the destruction of all drones on board. Either, some drones must have been sent to the Delta Quadrant before the destruction or the Borg must have rescued drones from the wreckage if there are supposed to be survivors. Both possibilities seem quite unlikely to me. -- 19:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::To quote the Borg queen, "you think in such three-dimensional terms". That is what she told Picard after he wondered how the queen could have survived the Borg's defeat. While her answer is not definite, of course, it at least leaves wide open the possibility that she, and with her some drones, somehow left the cube in time and returned to the Delta quadrant. After all, that is what the VOY episode explicitly states - so it really doesn't matter what we consider "unlikely". --Cid Highwind (talk) 21:33, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Generally, I'd disregard the Queen's assertion as an overstatement. The Borg could simply create a new Queen after the old one is destroyed in some way. Their technology, advanced as it is, is not omnipotent, as 8472 and even the Federation showed. But in this case, the facts seem to proof your statment.-- 19:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC)